prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:She's Better Now/@comment-184.155.125.203-20121205134718/@comment-93.37.137.73-20121209162606
You have actually answered yourself. Marlene gave that Ezria scene in the season two finale because there're a lot of fans of the couple, not because she loves them more than the Spoby or the Haleb: Ezria fan are the most obsessive (I'm not talking about you specifically, I'm talking about a part of the shippers), they even blackmailed Lucy because she wasn't dating Ian Harding. I don't know if you watch Glee, but Ryan Murphy, the creator, is literally afraid of the fandom, and he is ruining the show: because he's trying to make the fan happy, and he seems to not care about a real storyline anymore. At least is what about a lot of people think. I'm not saying that Marlene is afraid of Ezria shippers, but time ago her twitter was literally invaded by Ezria shippers. Besides, Marlene said that she is the first Spoby shipper (tought he is -A). Don't hate me, I used to love them, but since season two they have become boring. Aria's storyline was totally focused on him, but now things have changed: I hope we will see something more about Byron/Alison's relationship (if we can call it in that way) and Aria's reaction about it. I agree with what you said: Ali has never had a real problem with Aria. But she still was one of her best friends, so I don't get why she was out of -A's torment. I don't think Aria is -A, as a lot of people do (but actually I would to see Aria as -A and Spencer as Alison's murder), but I've had some suspicion, I admitt it. You're even right on saying that everyone was bad-worn in this season: well, Aria mostly, the others well acceptable. But I mostly don't agree on two things you said. • "and yes Aria gets the most screen time. no matter if its with Ezra or with the other girls. her scenes are always particularly longer and the camera is always zoomed on her reactions, try paying attention more often". Maybe her scenes are the longest, but you can't say she has the most screen time: while Aria's storyline is focused on Ezra, the others girl have something to do with family/boyfriend and -A. Aria never met -A before the halloween episode. An example: in 3x06, Spencer was looking for April Rose with Jason, Hanna was looking for -A at the church and Emily was trying to find out what happened to her the night when Alison's body was stolen. • I don't think Aria is out of the group, I mean, that would be such a crazy things to say. But a lot of people said that because she, like I was saying, has never actually had a problem with -A. In some words, she is out of -A's game. I don't know if I explained well, english is not my first language :) • "if anybody's been separated from the group the most it's been Emily this season. all she cares about is Paige". No, you can't say that. Emily was still shocked for Maya's death, so -A gave her a little break. But you can't say that she was caring only about Paige. She tried to figure out who Maya's killer was, she was the one who was at Alison's grave the night her body was stolen, and she doesn't remember anything. It was mostly Aria, who was caring only about his boyfriend. In 3x11, Spencer was talking about Noel and Jenna being in the -A team, and then Aria completely turned down the speech on Ezra. And then, I wasn't talking about Lucy: I love her, and I know she is the most famous. I was talking about Aria. Ok, after this... I don't wanna have a fight. That would be a waste of time, especially because everyone has got his/her own opinion, and I'm the first to say that ship/fandom's wars are the worst. I didn't mean to be rude, and if I was, then I'm sorry :) P.s. sorry for my english... I did the best I could.